Poganka/5
Kategoria:Poganka 5. Daleko musiało być od zamku do mego pomieszkania. Sokół, własnemu zostawiony instynktowi, biegł prosto najkrótszą drogą, sadził przez rowy i płoty, a jednak cienie drzew przykurczyły się zupełnie i zaczynały z lekka na wschodnią stronę usuwać, gdy przed domem stanąłem. Wyszedł Bazyli na moje spotkanie, pogderał trochę, że koń tak zmęczony, że ja po nocy karku gdzie nadkręcę, ale mimo to uśmiechał się tajemniczo i coś o niespodziance, o przybyłych gościach wspomniał. W jednej minucie sto przypuszczeń mignęło mi przez głowę, co prędzej wbiegłem do pokoju - na pierwszy rzut oka uderzyła mnie tylko wielka jakaś, pokostem pod światło błyszcząca tablica, ale gdy naprzód postąpiłem, gdy w lepszym stanąłem miejscu - o, doprawdy na chwilę zdawało mi się, że to czary, że to niepodobieństwo. Naprzeciw łóżka mojego wisiał obraz kobiety, pieszczącej wspartą na jej kolanach młodzieńca jakiegoś głowę. Kobietą ona była - wyraźnie ona, też same rysy, toż samo czoło wzniosłe i milczące, też same usta namiętne a czyste i niewinne, taż sama włosów promienność, taż sama krągłość ramion i wyniosłość piersi, tenże sam odcień rumieńca na licach i białości na łonie, tej białości nie zimnej jako śnieg, nie martwej jako alabaster, lecz tej białości, na której czuć prawie ciepły słońca promień, pod którą widać nieledwie krwi młodej i zdrowej krążenie; tak jest, to była ona, ale więcej niż ona, więcej niż ta kobieta, którą mi blask pioruna i kunsztownych kagańców oświecił, jej kształty wypełniły się innym duchem - ona była taką, jaką być mogła, gdyby kochała, ona była szczęściem, objawieniem, miłością - a tym młodzieńcem u jej kolan, tym pieszczonym, zachwyconym, tym kochanym, byłem ja. I nie mogłem rozczarować ułudzenia - gdyby chociaż raz spojrzała na mnie swoim kamiennym, ciemnopołyskliwym okiem, to bym może otrząsnął się z ogarniających mnie potęg - ale nie, ona miała spuszczone powieki i tylko na twarzy mojej odbiciem niewypowiedzianej rozkoszy, najwyższego uwielbienia i najtkliwszej podzięki rozświecał promień jej źrenicy. Zgadywałem, przeczuwałem to spojrzenie - serce mi się wydarło ku niemu, pół życia uciekło ze mnie i wstąpiło w pierś młodzieńca na obrazie - i miałem taką chwilę, jakiej z was żaden podobno mieć nie będzie - wyście marzyli, kochali, pragnęli, otrzymali, używali jedną biedną duszą waszą, jednym waszym nędznym ciałem, jam miał dwie dusze, dwa ciała, dwa szczęścia, ja w obrazie drżałem pod jej pieszczotą, piłem jasność jej źrenicy, dumny byłem radością jej, wielki byłem miłością jej - a poza obrazem tkwiła we mnie pewność niezachwiana, spokojność rozumna, bo taka kobieta żyła przecież, a choć martwa, choć inna, to mnie do piersi zstąpiło tyle wiary we wszelką dobrego możliwość, tyle marzeń i nadziei, że ja, co tak ukochałem, czułem, iż mogłem stworzyć miłość w niej, mogłem wstąpić choćby do piekieł, zbawić choćby szatana - obraz mi wszystko przyrzekał, obraz mi wszystkiego dotrzymywał. Wtem Bazyli wszedł do pokoju, kiwał głową i ręce zacierał. - A co? - rzekł - czy panicz wiedział o tym, ci śliczni państwo wczoraj do nas późnym wieczorem zjechali - i cóż? Panicz się o nic więcej nie pyta? Prawda była, ja o nic nie pytałem, obraz już mi zdawał się koniecznością mojego życia. - Jest i list przecie - dodał Bazyli zniecierpliwiony trochę - list i paka okazją się tu dostały. - List? - powtórzyłem drżącym głosem, a serce zaczęło mi bić gwałtownie, a z duszy, w uroku szczęścia zawisłej, wydobyła się nagle niczym na pozór nieusprawiedliwiona niespokojność i trwoga, co mi w piersiach oddech tamowała. Chciałem sobie przypomnieć, czego ja się to lękać mogę? - zrobiłem wielkie wysilenie, od teraźniejszości oderwałem pamięć moją i cofnąłem ją w przeszłość, ale pamięć dochowała mi tylko śladu jakiegoś przykrego wrażenia, jakiejś groźby niepewnej. Wszystko to zaledwie tyle czasu trwało, ile go potrzeba było Bazylemu do przejścia przez pokój, wyjęcia zachowanego między książki listu i podania mi na koniec; widzę jeszcze poczciwie radosny uśmiech jego w tej chwili, gdy mi świecił przed oczyma znajomym podpisem - co prędzej wziąłem, rozdarłem kopertę i pamięć mi wróciła, i przypomniałem sobie wszystko, bo oczy moje padły na te wyrazy ręką Ludwinki skreślone: - "Miałeś brata Cypriana". Co się potem ze mną stało, nic a nic nie wiem. Dobra to rzecz takie upadki nagłe i niespodziewane, z obłoków prosto w studnię. Organizm natury nie może im wydążyć, robi małą synkopę, a czas idzie sobie, jako szedł, i policzony nam jest w życie według zegarka i według kalendarza. Kiedy moja synkopa ówczesna wartość swoją przetrwała już, a na klawisze pamięci kiedy los, ten fantastyczny wirtuoz, przyłożył swoje diabelskimi pazurami zakończone palce, była to noc właśnie - jak dziś jeszcze widzę i przypominam sobie wszystko. Lampka musiała gdzieś stać na ziemi, w głowach mojego łóżka, gdyż światło jakieś migotało po pokoju, a nie mogłem wytłumaczyć sobie, skąd się wzięło, lecz wkrótce wyobraziłem sobie, że bez wątpienia w podłodze deska jakaś ciągle się unosi i spuszcza, a spod tej deski wydobywa taka ciecz powietrzna, jasna i w rozmaitym stopniu wszystkie przedmioty zalewająca; przyznam się, że mnie też bardzo ucieszył mój dowcip w wynalezieniu tak prostej przyczyny. Rozpatrywałem się potem coraz lepiej i zobaczyłem przy nogach moich na stołku jak na łódce chwiejącą się postać starej kobiety, która zupełnie do miary z wznoszeniem i opadaniem światła wznosiła i opuszczała głowę swoją; obok niej stał nieruchomy jakiś zwierz na czterech cienkich nogach, z białym łbem w środku ciała. Ten zwierz przycichłym głosem ciągle mówił: tak, tak, tak. Naprzeciw mnie zaś, niezupełnie naprzeciw mnie, ale nade mną, nad kobietą i nad zwierzem wyjęto kawał ściany - w tę stronę jasnej cieczy najwięcej płynęło, wyraźnie więc ujrzałem rozwarty pokój przepyszny, rozłożone najbogatsze wezgłowia, a na nich siedzącą Aspazję w białej greckiej tunice, u ramion dwiema kameami spiętej. Zawstydziłem się okropnie, że ja tak blisko nie ubrany leżę - chciałem wstać, ale stara kobieta okropnie głową zatrzęsła, przestraszyłem się, bo myślałem, że krzyknie na mnie, a gdyby krzyknęła, to by pewnie Aspazja, dotąd w głębi swej komnaty czym innym zajęta, wstała i przyszła zobaczyć, co się dzieje, i zobaczyła mnie, mnie w koszuli, z jakąś chustką na głowie, pod flanelową kołdrą. Nie, tej myśli przenieść na siebie nie mogłem, ogarniał mnie zaraz taki przestrach, czułem się tak zhańbiony, że aż wszystkie poty biły na mnie, przyległem więc cichuteńko, a stara baba zaczęła mi z wolna głową potakiwać, a zwierz jej potakiwał nawzajem, a ja tymczasem przemyśliwałem tylko, co by to zrobić, żeby ich oszukać, żeby się ubrać i uciec do tego pokoju, w którym Aspazja siedziała. Kłopot wielki, bo suknie daleko ode mnie leżały, co więcej nawet, składała je dni powszednich odzież, krótki, z grubego sukna Spencer i skórą oblamowane spodnie - nie można było tak wystąpić przecież, mnie się chciało także greckiej tuniki, purpurowego, na zarzucenie przez jedno ramię, płaszcza, greckich na nogi koturnów, bo inaczej Aspazja mi powie - "idź precz - jesteś brzydki". Przymierzałem ja sobie tych wszystkich strojów w życzeniach moich, aż na koniec ubrałem się w nie i podniosłem trochę, by zobaczyć czy mi pięknie będzie - było prześlicznie - widziałem, jak Aspazja objęła mi szyję w okrągłość cudnych kształtów ręki, przygarnęła do łona swego i patrzyła w oczy, ku jej oczom wzniesione, i mówiła mi: - A widzisz, że wróciłeś, Beniaminie - teraz ja ciebie kocham, teraz nie jesteś już nudny, ubogi i śmieszny - zabiłeś smoka w jaskini wawelskiej, odebrałeś mu klucz od skarbów jego, przeczytałeś wszystkie książki, jakie były wystawione na Lipskim jarmarku. - O! ja cię bardzo kocham, Beniaminie; każesz mi zrobić balon z pajęczyny, mój Murzyn zaniesie go na najwyższą z gór Himalaja, tam sobie razem jak do kocza wsiądziemy, dwa moje małe szatanki dmuchną tylko i polecimy wysoko, wysoko szukać Cypriana na gwiazdce polarnej - śpiesz się tylko, mój kochany, i weź co cieplejszego, bo śniegów pełno na wierzchołku skały! Ja się śpieszyłem, gorąco mi się robiło, gdyż wiedziałem, że lada chwila baba na mnie obejrzyć się może i znów mnie do łóżka zapakuje, a wtedy co ja pocznę nieszczęśliwy? Wtedy Aspazja się dowie, że ja smoka nie zabiłem, że ani jednej więcej książki od tego czasu nie przeczytałem, że nie mam tuniki, płaszcza, koturnów i że leżę pod flanelową kołdrą. Męczyłem się tą bojaźnią jak zmorą, która by mi na żołądku usiadła - co ją zepchnąłem na chwilkę, to znów wracała upornie, zaledwie wstępowałem w wyłom ściany i opierałem głowę o kolana Aspazji, zaledwie ona cośkolwiek przemówiła do mnie, zaraz tak wypadało, że powinienem był wstać, chodzić, ruszać się, bo albo mnie wysyłała po Cypriana, albo prosiła, żebym jej przeczytał moje wiersze, które na samym dnie ogromnego kufra leżały, albo kazała sobie przynosić wachlarz, ołówki, cyrkle, harmoniki, worki pereł i czcionek drukarskich, pęki rozkwitłej paproci i pęki rózg liktorskich i smocze zęby ze szczękami. A ja biedny, skoro tylko jednym muskułem drgnąłem, zaraz się widziałem rozciągniętym na łóżku z tą przy nogach moich babą szkaradną, która coraz wyżej i głębiej falowała na swojej łódce, coraz groźniej głową swoją trzęsła. Na koniec przedsięwziąłem pokorą ją wzruszyć - zacząłem do niej mówić głosem tak cichym jak myśl i prosiłem, zaklinałem, żeby mi wstać pozwoliła, żeby mi nieznacznie podała te ubiory, które dla mnie za murem w otwartym pokoju wiszą, ale stara wykrzywiła się piekielnie i odpowiedziała mi, dzięki Bogu, że równie cicho przynajmniej: - Nie uciekniesz mi stąd, będę cię trzymała, póki ci włosy nie osiwieją i póki wszystkich zębów nie stracisz, przykryję cię niemiecką pierzyną, włożę ci białą szlafmycę na głowę i do samego końca nosa przystawię ci dwie ogromne pijawki. Te pijawki, ta szlafmyca i pierzyna zabijały mnie - a tymczasem nad głową baby słyszałem, jak Aspazja mówiła: - Beniaminie, każ osiodłać twojego Sokoła, pojedziemy razem, o! zawsze razem, mój Beniaminie, nasze konie będą miały rzędy koralowe i złote podkowy - puścimy się z gór karpackich na ukraińskie stepy, jednym spięciem ostrogi Dniepr przeskoczymy i schwytamy Cypriana, przywieziemy go matce - prędko wybierajże się, Beniaminie mój! Na słowa Aspazji i mnie rozpacz ogarnęła, wlepiłem oczy w starą moją strażniczkę i widząc, że nie uważa na mnie, wstałem, jak mogłem najciszej - myślałem sobie, jeśli się obejrzy i krzyczeć zacznie, to ją uduszę - ale ona nie obejrzała się! Na ten raz dość jednostajnie zanurzała i wynurzała się wśród płynącego dokoła światła. Uszczęśliwiony jej spokojnością, kocim krokiem podszedłem ku szafie z rzeczami, wyciągnąłem płaszcz tylko, okryłem się nim i mając jakieś niepewne wyobrażenie, że choć to ubiór mniej dostateczny, będzie można jednak po drodze innego dostać, sunąłem się jak cień ku drzwiom, schwyciłem za klamkę i dalej w nogi. Zdawało mi się, że usłyszałem wkrótce głośne wołanie za sobą: "Panie Beniaminie! Panie Beniaminie!" - lecz ja wiedziałem, co mnie czeka - pierzyna, szlafmyca i pijawki u nosa - nie odzywałem się przeto, biegłem ciągle, a noc była czarna jak atrament, a każdy krok mój cichy jak westchnienie, gdyż biegłem boso. Według mojego zamiaru chciałem wielkie koło określić i z drugiej strony domu wejść do tego pokoju, w którym Aspazja czekała na mnie; kiedy mi się zdawało, że już bliski celu byłem, nagle zimno dotkliwe nogi mi podcięło - zachwiałem się i upadłem, upadłem w wodę. Rzeczywistość niebezpieczeństwa wróciła mię do przytomności, chciałem wołać o pomoc, ale woda zalała mi usta - zrobiłem machinalnie kilka poruszeń jak do pływania i znów z sił opadłem, fałdy mego płaszcza uniosły mię tylko, nurt wody pchnął ku brzegowi, a czując pod ręką jakieś krzaki i zarośla, schwyciłem się ich z całą mocą, która mi została jeszcze. Co ma być, to się stanie - wierzą Turcy i Ja wierzę: nie uciekniesz przeznaczeniu. Kiedy się po raz drugi ocknąłem, głowa moja złożona była na łonie kobiety, oczy moje patrzyły jakby jeszcze w chorobliwej gorączki rojeniach na jej piękną twarz ku mojej twarzy schyloną. - Biedne dziecię - mówiła, a tak słodko i tkliwie jakby matki głosem - biedne dziecię, co tobie? czy ty doprawdy ubogi i nieszczęśliwy bardzo? Na te słowa wróciło mi pojęcie życia z całą boleścią swoją i ze wszystkimi radościami swoimi, okropna strata i najpiękniejsza nadzieja razem w zbudzone serce uderzyły - wydołać im nie mogłem - łkania pierś przepełniły, zasłoniłem twarz rękoma i rozpłakałem się rzewnymi łzami jak kobieta. - Czegóż ty płaczesz, chłopcze? - pytała mię ciągle - czyś słaby, przeziębiony, czy żałujesz, żeś nie utonął? - Nie, pani, ja tylko bardzo chory byłem - w gorączce musiałem z domu wybiec; nie wiem, jakim sposobem tutaj się dostałem, nie wiem, gdzie jestem, nie wiem, skąd przy tobie? - A czy poznajesz mnie? - O! poznaję. - I któż ja jestem? - Ty jesteś... - zatrzymałem się, bom nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, czy mi powiedziała kiedykolwiek nazwisko swoje, a strach mi było, żeby niedokładnej odpowiedzi za nowy objaw choroby nie wzięła. Wreszcie przyszły mi na myśl jej własne słowa, uśmiechnąłem się spoza łez moich i rzekłem: - Ty jesteś piękną kobietą. - Dobrą masz pamięć, Beniaminie - odpowiedziała wesoło - pójdź za to do łódki mojej, wrócimy razem na zamek. - Mój dom bliżej od zamku - przełożyłem nieśmiało - za kilka chwil już będę miał dosyć siły, żebym sam wrócił do niego. - Nie zdaje mi się, Beniaminie, bardzo jeszcze osłabiony jesteś - pójdź lepiej, razem do czółna wsiądziemy. Oprzyj się na mnie, ja cię poprowadzę. - Oh! nie, nie, jeszcze nie wstawaj pani, mnie tak najlepiej, jak teraz jestem! - i w istocie mnie tak najlepiej było. Czułem, że niby fale ciepła, jasności i życia uderzały o pierś moją, a pierś wzbierała nimi powoli lecz bezprzestannie. Sama wzmianka o jakiej bądź zmianie miejsca przejmowała mnie niepojętą trwogą. Zamek i łódka, te wyrazy szczególniej dziwnym rozdrażnieniem wstrzymywały prawie przystęp sił wracających. Ach! gdyby ona była raczej o moim domku wspomniała, gdyby ona tak poszła ze mną, jak ja z nią później poszedłem - kto wie? może to była chwila stanowcza? chwila, w której się losy nasze ważyły, w której ja mogłem ją przyciągnąć ku sobie i kołem ducha mojego zakreślić, i ukochaniem moim na całą naszą wspólną przyszłość zaczarować! Inaczej się stało - powstydziłem się ubóstwa mojego - źle mówię, pożałowałem tylko mojej pięknej w niskie progi i w nieozdobne ściany, nie śmiałem żądać, aby ona w moją stronę poszła i gdy mi się zdało, że mię przez litość odstąpić nie zechce, nie może, przyrzekłem wreszcie, iż jej stroną pójdę. - Ale zostańmy tu, zostańmy tu jeszcze - prosiłem się jako dziecko i obwijałem sobie szyję białym jej ramieniem. - Czyż nie masz dość już mocy, by choć na chwilę powstać? - pytała mię łagodnie. - O! to nie o moc chodzi - odpowiedziałem jej - ja chcę tylko użyć daru Cypriana. On śmiercią swoją kupił dla mnie zjawienie się twoje - ty musiałaś przyjść, musiałaś mię tak objąć wskrzeszającym uściskiem, tak przytulić do łona swojego, bo on kazał i umarł. - Cicho, cicho, znów ci gorączka wraca, a ja nie lubię maligny. - Możebyś chciała tak szydzić i żartować ze mnie jak w owej nocy, piękna, czy pamiętasz ją? Oh, ja się niczym nie zrażę, ja żadnemu złemu już nie uwierzę nigdy, bo ty mię kochać będziesz - widzisz sama, jak wszystko się składa według myśli Cypriana - ja cierpiałem, mnie śmierć zagrażała, a ty zstąpiłaś ku mnie, wzięłaś na ręce, życie przywołałaś ubiegłe. Jakże ty mię kochać będziesz musiała, kiedy to się tak wielką miłością kocha tych, którym się dobrze czyni. Wszak prawda, piękna moja! Chociażbyś serce wyrzuciła z swej piersi, choćbyś wszelkiemu zaprzeczała uczuciu, choćbyś wzgardą i nienawiścią na cały świat ten cisnęła - jeszcze, jeszcze wtedy kochać byś musiała tego, który by w potrzebie wsparcie, w niebezpieczeństwie życie przyjął od ciebie. Powiedz mi, żebyś go kochała - choć tylko na wrażenie przyjemne, na jedno słowo poczciwe, na jedną miłą pamiątkę. Oh! powiedz mi, żebyś go kochała!... Uśmiechnęła się, lecz jej wzrok obojętny, zimny, ledwo zdziwiony trochę, padł mi jak ołów na czoło. - Chcesz koniecznie dobry uczynek wmówić we mnie, Beniaminie - rzekła prawie wesołym głosem - nie uda ci się - dość piękną jestem, bym się bez pożyczanych zasług obejść mogła. Że tu jestem, że tobie przytomność wróciłam w tej chwili właśnie, gdy głowy twojej moje ręce dotknęły, wszystko to jest przypadkiem jedynie. Sam osądź. Zmęczyła mię już uczta, której początek widziałeś - trwała trzy dni i trzy noce. Podróżni żegnali się, mijając mój zamek - strach padł na okolicę, bajeczne wieści po kraju się rozeszły. Ale, bo też prawda, że wielkie, bardzo wielkie obchodziłam święto... - i na tym słowie umilkła przez chwilę... i zamyśliła się. - Jakie święto? - spytałem jej. - Oh! wyobraź sobie, że na przykład święto twojemu świętu podobne - wracałam do życia i najpierw zdawało mi się, że odzyskałam wszystko tak, jako niegdyś było, ale dzisiaj nad ranem spostrzegłam, że mi czegoś brakuje - zaczęłam szukać, szukać - znaleźć ani przypomnieć sobie nie mogłam, ogarnęła mię czczość i nuda. Zniknęłam więc gościom moim, rzuciłam się w tę łódkę i z wodą popłynęłam. Ach! jak mi dobrze było! Może w godzinę potem słońce zaczęło wschodzić - ja tak lubię słońce - a woda! co za prześliczna woda była w rzece! pod uderzeniem wiosła przelewała mi się niby krwią najczystszego metalicznego blasku, a jakie srebrne rozesłały się po błoniach mgliste tumany, to wyraźnie wielkie morza, jeziora i stawy - dachy domów pływały po nich jak wysepki maleńkie, a drzewa majaczyły jak duchy olbrzymów. Nie mogłam się dość nacieszyć tym wszystkim, gdy niespodziewanie wśród krzaków ujrzałam postać jakąś nad brzegiem leżącą. Bardzo prędko poznałam cię, bo mam wzrok bystry i wierną pamięć, ale nie zawołałam, bo mi się podobałeś w tym uśpieniu swoim - pięknie ci było, jak gdybyś ty, młody bożek szklistych nurtów rzeki, dobrowolnie w wieczystą nieruchomość przyległ u jej boku - świeże gałązki wierzbiny powikłały się niby wieńce i korony nad głową twoją - płaszcz twój ułożył się w snycerskiej dokładności fałdy - woda jak rozkochana nimfa całowała białe stopy twoje. Długo bardzo przypatrywałam ci się z zachwyceniem; na koniec widząc niezmierną bladość twej twarzy, przyszło mi do myśli, że może już nie żyjesz, wtedy... - Oh! widzisz, że wtedy pożałowałaś mnie i pomoc przyniosłaś. - Nie, Beniaminie, wtedy pożałowałam tylko piękności twojej, obrazka mojego - chciałam na dłużej trochę zasłonić cię przed słońca upałem i przed dziobami kruków żarłocznych. Wysiadłam więc na ląd, rozpostarłam nad tobą tę, którą widzisz, zasłonę i gdy mi wypadło głowę twoją w głębszy cień jeszcze usunąć, wzięłam ją do rąk; a ty wtedy westchnąłeś i ożyłeś... - To więc tak było tylko?... - Tak, moje dziecko - lecz skądże nowe łzy w oczach? - Z choroby i z żalu - nie pytaj mię, pani... - I owszem, ja chcę wszystko wiedzieć - wszystko i zawsze, no, przyznaj się chłopcze. Może się we mnie od owego wieczora szalenie pokochałeś, a widząc, żeś nie kochany, chciałeś sobie życie odebrać?... Ja ci tego za złe nie wezmę. - Oh! Boże! Boże! jakież domysły okropne, jakaż spokojność kamienna... Nie, nie, Cyprian skłamać musiał chyba. - Któż to jest ów Cyprian, którego już po raz drugi wspominasz? - Cyprian jest ten, co powiedział, co mi pokazał, że ty mnie kochać będziesz... - Dziwna rzecz, nie znam go wcale - a jednakże zaczekaj... kochać... kochać ciebie - oh! czy to ja nie tego szukałam właśnie... Kto wie? czemuż ja bym cię kochać nie miała? - Kobieto! nie powtarzaj słów takich, one zabijają, zabijają!... - A toż dlaczego, Beniaminie, jeśli prawdą będą? - i nagle słońce wszystkimi promieniami zagrało po szklistości jej ciemnozielonych oczu. - Jeśli prawdą będą, jeśli ja cię ukocham - ożyję zupełnie, nowym czy też dawnym życiem - jeśli ci powiem: wyczerpnęłam wszystkie zbytki, uciechy i szaleństwa, przerzuciłam karty ksiąg najmądrzejszych, mam i znam wszystko, ale mi świata zabrakło, a przypomniałam sobie o innym świecie, o szczęściu innym - więc chcę miłości. Beni mój, kochaj mnie, Beni mój, ja cię kochać będę... Przez chwilę słowa wymówić nie mogłem. - Słuchaj, Aspazjo! - rzekłem na koniec z trudnością - Aspazjo! bo wszakże tobie Aspazja na imię? - Już ci to w zamku powiedzieć musiano. - Nie, nie w zamku, pierwej, daleko. Słuchaj więc, Aspazjo - słuchaj, bo to jest chwila jedyna, może i ostatnia, w której mam siłę zebrać resztę zastanowienia i powiedzieć te słowa. Jeśli czujesz, że, co wyrzekłaś teraz, jest tylko dowolną twej wyobraźni igraszką, jeśli umiesz bawić się jedynie pięknymi dźwiękami i układać je tak, by żywe na słuchaczach wrażenie robiły, jeśli wiesz, że tak być nie może, jak obiecujesz, że będzie - Aspazjo, Aspazjo! jeśli ty nie chcesz lub zdolną nie jesteś kochać - oh! przez litość - ja cię nie potępię - mów, mów prawdę tylko. Może ty pragniesz hołdów, uwielbienia, miłości? - możeś ty dumna i chcesz, bym w proch się ukorzył przed tobą? - mów, mnie i na to serca wystarczy - ja o wyższość potęgi walczyć z tobą nie myślę - poprzestanę na obrazie twoim, nie zbluźnię ci nigdy innej kobiety wyborem - ale powiedz, że słowa twoje były żartem, że szaleństwem nadzieja zbudzona. Powiedz i zostaw mię tu samym; choćbym nie miał siły zawlec się do domu, choćbym tu skonał opuszczony i biedny, jeszcze w skonaniu błogosławić ci będę i powiem przed Bogiem w niebie: Oh! to szlachetna kobieta. Aspazjo, miej litość - ty nie pojmiesz nigdy, jeśli sama nie pokochasz, ile szczęścia, ile ducha mojego zmieszało się z głosem twoim, gdy mówiłaś do mnie. Gdyby taka radość wsączyła się kiedy w krew żył moich, gdyby stan podobny przeszedł choć na dzień jeden w uznanie moje i gdyby potem rozłączyć mi się z nim przyszło - gdybym musiał kawałami wyszarpywać moje serce temu złudzeniu, Aspazjo! ja w tej chwili miałem piekielne objawienie, że bym tego nie zniósł. Aspazjo, oszczędź mi tej boleści... Porzuć mię, zapomnij, teraz czas jeszcze - teraz tylko szczęście moje uniesiesz ze sobą. I opowiedziałem jej wszystko - kim ja byłem, co mi Cyprian mówił, jak mi nieszczęścia unikać kazał, jak razem z obrazem wiadomość o jego śmierci mię doszła. - Patrz, Aspazjo, mój brat miał słuszność - dodałem nareszcie - ja nigdy cierpieć nie powinienem - patrz, jak mię złamała pierwsza zła przygoda, znalazłaś mię przy drodze twojej jak sierotę, jak żebraka - biednym, chorym, umarłym prawie - co tobie drażnić się z tak słabą istotą? co tobie na niepewność rzucać całą przyszłość moją? - Aspazjo, jeśli kochać nie możesz - bądź litościwą, miej prawość, rzetelność choćby kupiecką tylko, miej odwagę męskiej poczciwości - idź precz stąd, zostaw, zostaw mię! I składałem ręce i modliłem się, a jej lica rozbłysnęły gorętszym rumieńcem - pochyliła się nade mną, ustami dotknęła ust moich i słyszałem jak mówiła: - Nie lękaj się, nie lękaj, Beni mój, ja cię nie opuszczę - Beni mój! ja kocham ciebie! Niebo świeciło najpiękniejszą pogodą swoją; rzeka niby roztopionym słońcem płynęła, na rzece łódka maleńka pomykała się lekko, a w łódce była Aspazja, a białe jej ręce z siłą i wdziękiem raz po raz pluskały o migotliwą wodę kunsztownym włosiem, którego hebanowa rękojeść dziwną sprzeczność z trzymającymi ją dłoniami tworzyła, a u nóg Aspazji na porzuconej tygrysiej skórze ja leżałem, bezsilny jeszcze, odurzony resztą gorączki i dnia światłością, i szczęściem moim. - Któż ty jesteś, Aspazjo?... - mówiłem. - Kto jestem? - odpowiadała ona - czy dziecię chce powieści jak śpiewki przed uśnieniem, czy mój kochanek nie zna mię - i śmiała się, i zaczynała tysięczne cudowności o zaklętych księżniczkach, o salamandrach, o Greczynkach, niewolnicach w sułtańskim seraju, i w najciekawszych miejscach przerywała sobie i pytała mię znowu: - A ta, czy ci się podoba? - i gdym się do niej uśmiechnął, to mi mówiła: - Otóż ja nią jestem - i tak płynęliśmy w górę rzeki, a ja zapomniałem o wszystkim - zapomniałem o śmierci Cypriana. Aspazja wzięła mi z duszy cały mój żal za umarłym. Od tej chwili zostałem przy niej - porzuciłem mój zawód - nie wróciłem do domu. Ale... ale... moi kochani, obiecałem, że kiedyś powiem wam którą z tych bajek, co mi Teresia tak często opowiadała; właśnie przypomniałem sobie jedną, słuchajcie, póki nie zapomnę: "Gdzieś nad bardzo głębokim morzem stał bardzo wysoki zamek na bardzo wysokiej skale i bardzo mała chatka na bardzo niskim brzegu; w chatce mieszkał rybak, piękny młody - w zamku mieszkała piękna, młoda księżniczka. Rybak pokochał księżniczkę, księżniczka przyrzekła kochać rybaka. Jednej nocy rybak usnął w chatce swojej, księżniczka umarła w swoim pysznym zamku. Rybak płakał dzień cały, płakał i noc całą, a księżniczce na zamku śpiewały stare mnichy z długimi brodami i stare baby z wpadłymi oczyma. Na drugi dzień i przez drugą noc rybak się modlił ciągle, a księżniczkę ubrano w złociste suknie, zamknięto w kryształowej trumnie, wstawiono do grobu i przyciśnięto ciężkim kamieniem i kamień zapieczętowano królewską pieczęcią. Przez trzeci dzień rybak założył ręce, siedział nad brzegiem morza i ani sieci nie zarzucił, ani czółna nie naprawił, a księżniczka leżała w zimnym i ciemnym grobie pod ogromnym kamieniem - pod pieczęcią królewską. Na trzecią noc rybak leżał w chatce swojej, ale nie spał - z dwunastą godziną uchyliły się drzwi chaty i weszła księżniczka w swojej złocistej sukni, ale bardzo drżąca i blada. Rybak wyciągnął do niej ręce, a księżniczka spytała go: - Czyś ty mię kochał, rybaku? - Jakżeż ja cię kochać nie miałem - rybak odpowiedział - kiedyś ty umarła, a ja się trupa twojego nie lękam. - Dziękuję ci, rybaku - rzekła na to księżniczka i schyliwszy się odgarnęła mu włosy z jednej strony głowy i pocałowała w samą skroń. I tak było nocy następnej i jeszcze następnej, i wszystkich nocy przez lat trzy. A tymczasem twarz rybaka coraz bledszą się stawała, ręce jego coraz słabsze; nie wychodził za próg domu, nie siadywał nad brzegiem morza, nie wstawał z posłania swego. Przyszedł doń ksiądz i mówił: - Spowiadaj się, biedny człowiecze, bo twoja śmierć bliska. A on się dziwnie do księdza uśmiechnął i ręce położywszy na sercu, mówił: - Nie jeszcze, mam sześć nocy przed sobą - siódmej nocy przyjdźcie tu. I siódmej nocy przyszedł ksiądz, a za księdzem chłopiec mały z zapaloną gromnicą i olejami świętymi, z wodą święconą i kropidłem w ręku. Ksiądz i chłopiec widzieli, jak nad posłaniem rybaka stała jakaś postać w złocistej sukni z załamanymi rękoma, a rybak już leżał blady i nieżywy. Ksiądz się przeżegnał, postać zniknęła, ale rybak nie wstał już - ciało jego było białe jak kreda, na prawej skroni tylko miał włosy rozgarnięte i znak drobny jak od ukłucia szpilki maleńkiej. Ksiądz przelękły pośpieszył na zamek, wezwał kapelana i wszystkich obecnych - zstąpili razem do sklepień kościelnych, znaleźli na grobie księżniczki pęknięty ogromny kamień i pozrywane królewskie pieczęcie - kamień odwalili - ujrzeli w kryształowej trumnie piękną księżniczkę, świeżą, jakby snem najrozkoszniejszym zasnęła, a tylko na jej ustach, niby koralu ziarno, maleńka jeszcze kropla krwi świeciła". Na was, moi państwo, jak widzę, ta powiastka żadnego nie robi wrażenia - może się gniewacie, że ją tak niepotrzebnie wtrąciłem - lecz nie uwierzycie, jak ona w moich dziecinnych latach dziwny jakiś wpływ wywierała na mnie. Pamiętam, kiedy przychodziło do tego miejsca, w którym księżniczka rozgarnia włosy rybaka i całuje go w skronie; mnie, co wiedziałem, że ona tym pocałunkiem kroplę krwi jego pije, mnie wtedy zawsze robiło się tak zimno, tak niespokojnie, jak gdybym czuł dotknięcie tych ust trupich i zabójczych. Albercie, wszak już raz przyświadczyłeś, że przeczucie istnieje. Oh! ja także... Najpierw oddałem jej wspomnienie umarłego brata - wciągnęła je z pocałunkiem, rozwiała na słowa. Potem oddałem jej wszystkie moje upodobania. Przestałem kochać kwiaty, ona je lubić zaczęła - na jej głowie, przy jej boku, we wszystkich wazonach etruskich, wszędzie pełno było kwiatów, a mnie radość upajała, że straciwszy, jej rzuciłem choć jedną przyjemność w życiu. Któregoś dnia wystarałem się dla niej fuksji, prześlicznego kwiatka, co swoimi dzwoneczkami jak krwawymi łzami płacze. Aspazja zerwała pełniejsze gałązki, pieściła je, pocieszała niby ludzkie zasmucone serce - potem zwiędły w jej ręku - wyrzuciła przez okno - potem na trzeci dzień i fuksja zwiędła w doniczce i znów ją wyrzucić kazała - a gdym pytał zasmucony, czemu ona już nie żyje? - Zapomniałam - rzekła tylko. Potem jednego wieczora, gdyśmy siedzieli pod ciepłym niebem południowych krain, ja wzniosłem oczy i patrzyłem ku gwiazdom dawnym spojrzeniem dzieciństwa mego. - O czym tak dumasz? - pytała mię Aspazja, a ja ręką ku górze wskazałem i rzekłem jej: - Patrz, weź to, luba moja - to piękne, świetne, to chwile naszego szczęścia uzupełnia, bo wieczność obiecuje. Aspazja spojrzała za kierunkiem mej ręki i powtórzyła: - Ach! to piękne, to piękne - czemu ja na to patrzyć zapomniałam? dziękuję ci, Beni, żeś mi przypomniał znowu. Ach! to piękne - i takie wielkie, takie niezmierzone, to się wołać zdaje: "prochem jesteś - chwilą jesteś - nie trudź myśli, nie trudź ręki - nie zużywaj sił twoich na poznanie złego i dobrego - w naszej nieskończoności byt jest prawdą jedyną, wypełnienie bytu przypadkiem, kształty, zdarzenia, łzy, uśmiechy - obojętnością". Ach! jak ja kocham te gwiazdy, jak one mi mówią, że ja młodą jestem, że panią wszechwładną losu mojego, że na mnie inne nie ciążą prawa, tylko prawo mej własnej woli i prawa czasu tymi jasnymi zgłoskami wypisane: "Wszystko było - ty jesteś - wszystko zawsze będzie". Od tej chwili Aspazja częściej w niebo patrzyła, a ja gwiazdy kochać przestałem. Potem - już nie wiem, gdzie to było - widzę tylko rozesłane miękkie dywany, ściany zawieszone zwojami ciemnej, lecz złotem przetykanej materii, okna w marmur i złoto objęte i roztworzone na jakieś gęste zagajenie drzew rozłożystych i wonnych. Aspazja wpółleżąca, w pół na jednym łokciu wzniesiona patrzyła niedbale w kartki opartej przed nią na głowie hebanowego sfinksa książki, ja z dala nieco siedziałem i dziś nie pomnę, czemu mi było smutno jakoś. Wtem spomiędzy drzew ciemnych, przez otwarte okno wzbił się ku nam głos czysty, dźwięczny; głos ten nucił piosenkę miłosną; prostą, nieozdobną, ale tak rzewną, tak tkliwą, że przypomniałem sobie i moją Julkę, i ławeczkę, na której siadywała, i wszystkie dumki, których, siedząc przy jej nogach, tak słuchać lubiłem. - Pójdź do mnie, pójdź do mnie, Beni mój - zawołał głos Aspazji; rzuciłem wspomnienia i poszedłem, a ona objąwszy mnie za szyję: - Czy słyszysz? - mówiła do mnie - czy słyszysz, jak ta piosenka całuje włosów pierścienie, całuje oczy kochane, całuje czoło i usta? A z każdym zapytaniem Aspazja pieściła mię tak, jak szły słowa piosenki - i od tej chwili dźwięk śpiewów był mi tylko pięknym przez wrażenia jej - i przestałem kochać pieśni. Potem przyszło mi naraz wiele listów z domu. Brat mój Adaś napisał: "Beniaminie! pożegnałem się z żoną i dziećmi moimi, wracaj do nas''. Brat mój Józef napisał: "Beniaminie! Ogień zniszczył zagrodę moją, wiatr pustymi stodołami przewiera, nie ma ręki, co by pług lub radło wzięła, wracaj do nas". Brat mój Karol napisał: "Beniaminie, wszystko pójdzie dobrze, ale wracaj do nas". Ojciec napisał: "Beniaminie! Przy urodzeniu twoim błogosławiłem, że się człowiek światu narodził, że przybyło jedno serce do kochania,. dwie ręce do użytecznej pracy. Serca i rąk nam dziś trzeba, wracaj do nas". Matka napisała: "Beniaminie! W moim łonie cię nosiłam, z moich piersi mleko ssałeś, ty wrócisz, kiedy matka w smutku i potrzebie zawoła: Synu! synu! wracaj do nas". Ale Aspazja rzekła: - Tam skarb twój, gdzie serce twoje, tam władza czynu, gdzie kochanie - tam powinność, gdzie wolna wola. Ojca, matkę, rodzinę przypadek dał tobie - mnie ty wybrałeś, ty wziąłeś sobie spośród świata całego i ze mną tylko cały świat twój - alboż ty rośliną jesteś, żeby miejsce jedno, grunt jeden upodobać sobie? Od bieguna do bieguna ziemią naszą, a kędy wiatru tchnienie wonniejsze, kędy głos słowika pieściwszy, kędy rzeźwiej krew w żyłach płynie, kędy serca namiętniej uderzają, kędy natrętnych głosów cudzej boleści nie słychać, tam rozbijmy białe namioty nasze i tam żyjmy, kochajmy, bo tam przyobiecany kraj Chanaanu, tam wybrana Jerozolima nasza... I nie wróciłem... Odtąd przestałem kochać rodziców, siostry, braci moich - wszystko, wszystko - Aspazję kochałem tylko i nie przerażała mię ta nędza moralna; w niej odnajdywałem siebie i ona wypożyczyła mi nowej jakiejś władzy i zdolności. Chciała bogactw, rzuciłem się w szalone przedsięwzięcia. Okręty do brzegów Europy z wszystkich stron świata niosły mi zyski i złoto - miliony płynęły przez ręce moje. Chciała wielkości, zaszczytów - wnet pozawieszałem na szyi krzyże wszystkich świętych z kalendarza i wyobrażenia wszystkich zwierząt od słonia do baranka - i miano mi raz nawet jakąś podwiązkę koło nogi zawiązać... Oh! już zapomniałem, co za drogami biegłem przez te niespokojnej wyobraźni dziwactwa. Czarne gondole Wenecji, dym Wezuwiusza, parlament angielski, wiedeńskie walce, paryskie salony, Eskurial, piramidy Egiptu i niemieckie księgarnie - wszystko razem mąci mi się w głowie jak różnofarbne szkiełka kalejdoskopu. Pamiętam jak przez mgłę, że nazywano mię hrabią, baronem, lordem, eccelenze, że mi doktorski biret na głowę wsadzono i że kiedyś, jak coś mówiłem, grono ludzi poważnych, z rogatymi czapkami i w długich czarnych togach, wyszczerzało do mnie ponadpsowane zęby i klaskało mi w chude, grube, kościste ręce... Z tych naddatków nic a nic do wspomnień moich nie przybyło, nic a nic do historii życia nie weszło, bo to nie byłem ja - to były jednochwilowe życzenia, fantazje, upodobania Aspazji - ja byłem tylko w jej uśmiechu, w jej wesołości, w jej słowie przychwalającym. I tak mi zeszło kilka lat życia. Przez ten czas Aspazja roztrwoniła wszystkie wspólne dostatki nasze; zapał, natchnienie, uczucie piękna, władzę cieszenia się, pojmowania, tworzenia coraz to nowych, a ciągle uiszczanych marzeń, władzę szczęścia - miłość całą moją ona wzięła i zmarnowała. Ach! wtedy nastąpiło okropne jutro. Próżnia ducha mojego wypełniła się nowymi pierwiastkami - zacząłem cierpieć, oburzać się i niepokoić, zazdrościć i nienawidzić. Trudno byłoby mi z wszelkim stopniowaniem opowiedzieć wam, jak to zepsucie rozszerzało się w mej piersi, jak ta gangrena ogarniała mię powoli. Dłoń, której Aspazja nie ścisnęła wzajemnie, spojrzenie obojętne jej oczu, martwiejących w dawną kamienność swoją, jej głos przycięty i bezdźwięczny, długie godziny roztargnienia, nieuwagi i posępności - dla was to wszystko byłoby nudne, a dla mnie dziś także zadziwiająco czcze i jednostajne. Wspomnę wam tylko ostatnie zdarzenie. Doszedłem już po tę miarę boleści i zepsucia, w której człowiek wstydzi się nieszczęścia gorzej niż trądu, a nieszczęście rozdrabnia na wszystkie otaczające go przedmioty, okoliczności, wypadki i przeciw każdemu widomemu ułamkowi tej niewidomej całości natęża siły swoje, ostatecznych chwyta się środków i potem dziwi się, że takie walki przetrwał, takie góry porzucił, a tu nowe łby odrastają hydrze i o nowe grupy potrąca się jego noga. Więc też ślepa jakaś wściekłość go opanowywa - istynktownie tłucze pięściami na wszystkie strony - a czy to rozbije, co mu najdroższym, czy w własną głowę uderzy, czy w kodeks prawny, on już nie dba o to, byle sobie ulżyć choć na jedno odetchnienie, byle przestać cierpieć choć przez czas ruchu zegarowego wahadła. Otóż, jako wam rzekłem, ja byłem w tej chwili właśnie choroby nieszczęścia. Siedzieliśmy przy wspaniałej uczcie - stół uginał się od sreber, złota, kryształów, błękitne płomyki tlejącego ponczu tu i ówdzie migały jak potępione duszyczki, a czarnymi dziobami lamp z żelaza, ulanych na herkulańskie wzory, tryskała jasność rażąca i czerwonawa. Niewiele nas było osób: ona, ja i ktoś trzeci. Ona go wzięła za rękę, swoją czarą o puchar jego trąciła, a on się pochylił i dotknął ustami brzegów tej czary w miejscu, w którym ona dotknęła ich pierwej! Spojrzałem na tego człowieka - on zadrżał i wskazując Aspazji, szepnął z cicha: - Beniamin mię zabije. Aspazja się roześmiała. - Nie, on ciebie nie zabije - mówiła wesoło - ja tak lubię ogniste spojrzenie twoich czarnych oczu, tak się cieszę, kiedy przemówisz tym głosem silnym jak rozkaz, nęcącym jak pokusa - a Beni kocha mię tak szczerze, a Beni tak żyje tylko życiem moim, Beni tak czuje tylko moją rozkoszą, że on by nigdy zabić cię nie mógł. Wszak prawda, Beni, miłość twoja najwyższa, najzupełniejsza, najprawdziwsza - miłość twoja używa moim szczęściem tylko, miłość twoja nie pragnie, lecz kocha mnie - wszak prawda, Beni? Biedna Aspazja pomyliła się w czasie. Prawdą było to dawniej, wtedy kłamstwem już... Dawna owa, niczym niezachwiana wiara w serce moje, owa pewność wszystkich poświęceń z mej strony trzymała mię przykutym do skinienia jej ręki - ale dawniej było wiele jeszcze dobrego we mnie, dawniej kochałem ją - a wtedy czułem tylko, iż nienawidzę wszystkich, których ona, jak na stypie mej duszy, dzieliła okruszynami tego, co ja jej dałem kochania. Po uczcie oddalił się cudzy człowiek - wyszedłem za nim i szedłem długo przez ciemnych ulic zakręty. Do końca jednej ulicy przytykał plac rozległy i pusty, na całej jego przestrzeni chwiały się tylko we mgle wilgotnego powietrza dwa światełka dwóch zapalonych latami; zbliżyłem się do człowieka i powiedziałem mu: - Zgadłeś dziś los swój - ja ciebie zabiję. Człowiek ten był uzbrojony, miał szpadę przy boku i puginał za pasem - bronił się odważnie, z rozpaczą, ale ja go zabiłem - i wracałem tą samą drogą, a zamiast latami świeciły przede mną dwa okropne, rozwarte i bielmem zaszłe oczy. I wróciłem do Aspazji - powiedziałem jej wszystko; Aspazja wysłuchała mię bez oburzenia, bez wstrętu, ale zamyśliła się głęboko i po długim milczeniu rzekła zimnym głosem sądowego wyroku: - Ja ciebie nie kocham - ty mię nie kochasz, rozstańmy się, Beniaminie. Gdy usłyszałem te słowa, ciemno mi się zrobiło i język mi zdrętwiał; potem przez chwilę patrzyłem na tę kobietę i w mózgu moim postawa jej odbijała się z taką dokładnością, jak niegdyś postawa tego wilka, co Zittę za piersi chwytał. Nie uszło mojej baczności ani jedno zawiązanie misternych kółeczek perłowej siatki, którą na włosach miała, ani jeden fałd kaszmirowej jasnozielonej sukni - pamiętam każdy odblask światła, który się łamał w dwóch przepysznych opalach na jej obnażonych ręku bransoletami upiętych - pamiętam, jak trzymała te ręce łokciami przed sobą wsparte o stół ciemny i w dziwaczne arabeski mozaiką wykładany - pamiętam, jak na zaciśniętych dłoniach brodę oparła, jak jej szyja wygięła się przez to, jak cała głowa w tył przerzuciła, jak jej to nadawało wyraz dumy i zuchwalstwa, jak mi spoglądała w oczy tymi swoimi oczyma, które jej poczerniały prawie od czarnej krwi jej serca. Potem - oh! potem wzgarda płomieniem z piersi do ust mi buchnęła, rozgrzał mi się język, splunąłem z niego wszystkie obelgi, wszystkie moje męczarnie, wszystkie przekleństwa. Aspazja słuchała ich z tąż samą spokojnością jak pierwej, gdym jej mówił, że przez nią i dla niej zabiłem człowieka. Ta spokojność wywołała ze mnie wściekłą i dziką chęć zemsty - przyszło mi na myśl, że jak ją zabiję, to przecież choć pod pchnięciem sztyletu zadrgną rysy jej twarzy i usta jękną boleśnie... Chęć moja uprzytomniła mi się tak dobitnie, gdym ją nagle ujrzał prawie spełnioną; sam siebie się przeląkłem i uciekłem z pokoju... Dziwna rzecz - ani byście zgadli, czego ja najwięcej żałowałem, gdym z pierwszego uniesienia zawziętości ochłonął. Dziwna rzecz, ja żałowałem, że Aspazji nie zabiłem dawniej, oh! dawniej, kiedy ją kochałem jeszcze. Mnie rozpacz brała nie za kobietą, lecz za miłością moją. Nie mieć miłości - tracić tak najpierwszy istnienia swego warunek, patrzyć tak na pogrzeb własnej duszy dlatego, że się na ohydę wybranego przedmiotu patrzyło - to okropnie! Czyż nie lepiej byłoby, czyż nie stokroć lepiej, gdybym był zabił Aspazję wtedy, jak ona ze mną razem na gwiazdy patrzyła, jak włosy i oczy moje całowała, słuchając z dala płynącej piosenki - czyż nie lepiej? - ja umarłą byłbym owinął we wszystkie pamiątki moje i byłbym przechował na dnie serca bez uszkodzenia, bez zmazy grobowej i byłbym ją kochał na wieki - i wtedy przypomniałem sobie te pierwsze prawie rzeczone do mnie słowa: "Bóg kocha zniszczeniem i tajemnicą". Zrozumiałem je - łzy mi w oczach stanęły - Aspazja znikła z pamięci, został tylko żal niewymowny, rozpaczliwa ku przeszłości tęsknota, wydarcie się wszystkich władz ducha ku temu, co już minęło!... Gdybym ja to miał, choć zniszczeniem i tajemnicą - to bym miał. Na wyższy sylogizm nie mógł się wtedy zdobyć mój umysł. Mieć jeszcze - mieć! - w te słowa zaklęły się zwroty wszystkich myśli moich, a biedny nic już nie miałem. Zrzuciłem mój ubiór bogaty, rozzułem nogi moje, wziąłem płaszcz tylko na ramiona i wyszedłem z naszego pałacu takim, jakim mię Aspazja przy drodze swojej spotkała. - Takim? - oh! nie, nie, nie takim wcale. Kiedym wielkie i puste, choć zawsze światłem gorejące, przechodził salony i kiedy weneckie zwierciadła ze wszech stron odbiły moją postać ciemną, wychudłą, złamaną, na podróżnym kiju wspartą, mnie wielka litość nad sobą samym zdjęła - czemu ja dzieckiem w rodzicielskim domu nie zostałem, czemu mię tak daleko od sióstr i braci wysłano? Czemu zły duch mojego konia w stronę jej zamku popędził? Czemu ona tam przypłynęła, gdzie ja byłbym skonał może w pierwszym szczęściu i w pierwszej boleści - skonał niewinny, cichy, biały jak lilia, nim na nią kurz lub upał dnia skwarnego padnie? Czemu ona nie odeszła, kiedy ja przeczuwałem wszystko i prosiłem: "zostaw mnie?" Byłbym umarł, albo dotychczas byłbym jeszcze siadywał przy obrazie Cypriana długimi wieczorami po skończonej pracy, byłbym marzył, byłbym kochał - albo może... i przypomniałem sobie listy braci, ojca, matki... Spuściłem wstydem okryte czoło, nie otarłem łez płynących - poszedłem dalej ciężką drogą moją. I szedłem długo, daleko, przez gęste lasy, przez strome góry, przez rzeki i przez jeziora; a tymczasem dzienniki europejskie we wszystkich językach przetłumaczyły ważną, nadzwyczajną, niespodziewaną nowinę: "Hrabia Beniamin - donosił jeden z nich - komandor krzyżów, kawaler orderów... członek wielu uczonych towarzystw, zniknął nagle w nocy z l na 2 listopada po odbytym pojedynku z księciem... którego zabił. Nazajutrz był wielki bal w pałacu.... Hrabina Aspazja przyjmowała kwiat naszych salonów z właściwym sobie wdziękiem i nie mogliśmy dość wydziwić się jej spokojnej wesołości, którą zapewne wszystkie domysły i podejrzenia oszukać chciała. Mówią powszechnie, że hrabia Beniamin, młodzieniec niepospolitych zdolności, genialny autor ważnego dzieła o starożytnościach etiopskich i zachwycającej książeczki drobnych poezyj pod tytułem: Czarnoksięstwa oraz najznakomitszy spomiędzy dyplomatyków naszych, był już od dawna w bliskich z tą panią stosunkach. Tajemnica, ale tajemnica pełna uroku i dobrego smaku, taka, jaka od najsurowszych nawet sędziów wysokiej arystokracji cierpianą bywa, i przed którą się nawet rozwarły pyszne pokoje Margrabiny ***, tej skały niedostępnej powodziom dzisiejszych zwyczajów; tajemnica taka, mówimy, osłania życie tych dwóch zupełnie godnych siebie istot - z przyjemnością jednak możemy donieść czytelnikom naszym, że wszelkie hańbiące domysły o urodzeniu hrabi Beniamina są jak najnikczemniejszą potwarzą. Szlachetne rysy jego zbyt jawnie świadczyły przeciwko tym, którzy mu chcieli izraelskie zarzucić pochodzenie - a teraz jeden wiarogodny z poufałych jego towarzyszy objaśnił nas zupełniej w tym względzie, lecz włożył zarazem trudny obowiązek dochowania wiernej tajemnicy. Zdaje się nam jednak, iż jej nie zdradzim, jeśli przydamy tylko, że za Beskidem może, w rozkosznej zaciszy książęcego ogrodu, na marmurach i wschodnich kobiercach pierwsze kroki swoje stawiać zaczęło to dziecię nadzwyczajne, które miało zajść tak daleko i zniknąć tak nagle". Z gorzkim uśmiechem przeczytałem cały ten ustęp na kawałku wyrzuconej przez okno gazety: - Hrabia Beniamin, człowiek genialny, domniemane jakieś serbskie czy wołoskie książątko, siedział wtedy pod murem gościnnego domu, śnieg i wiatr na przemiany twarz jego smagały, a krew zamarzała na grubych szmatach, którymi nogi swoje obwinął - daleko mu jeszcze było do końca podróży - oh! daleko bardzo.